Niro the Crocodile Hater
Niro Pagel '''(also popularly known by '''Niro the Crocodile Hater due to his tendency to kill crocodiles) is one of the main antagonists of the Mega Crossover Time storyline. He is a greedy, ruthless, and murderous pirate man who enjoys killing crocodiles and alligators for his own amusement. He is Isaak's personal nemesis, and his reign of terror ended when he met and duelled with him. Appearance Niro is a muscular and slightly obese man with black hair, a dark brown right eye, a thin black mustache, and a hook in place of his left hand. His left eye is also covered with a black eyepatch, and his general attire consists of a dark blue and black striped shirt, a pair of dark gray pants, a white belt holding them up, and black boots. Personality Niro is a mean-spirited and ruthless pirate and hunter who was once mutilated by a crocodile. This led him to become a crazed crocodile killer, skinning them alive and making sure any and all crocodile lovers, including Isaak, witness it. In doing this, he is also utterly sadistic, as shown when he forced Isaak to watch it while taunting him about it. In spite of being a brutal and, for the most part, harmful individual, he is also a dirty thief and trickster who enjoys robbing and pillaging like any other pirate does. He also proves to be an utter kidnapper, as shown when he kidnapped Isaak's love interest Elizabeth and tied her up while awaiting Isaak's arrival, only for him to send his spirit brats to free his love interest and bind her time to escape while he and them dealt with Niro and his crew. When Niro actually fought Isaak, he proved to be an unintelligent brute, which resulted in his downfall. In the contrast to his cruel nature, Niro has also proven himself to be a filthy coward. This was shown when he tried to flee up his own mast from an enraged Isaak, only for him to assume his own crocodile form and knock him out of the Crow's Nest, before leaving him to be dealt with by the quickly arriving Loch Ness Monster. In the moments before his death, Niro could do nothing but scream in terror as the Loch Ness Monster devoured him. Character History Past Niro's past is mostly shrouded in mystery, but what is known is that as a child, his village in Australia was attacked by crocodiles. He lost his left hand after a crocodile bit it off in the attack, and he replaced his hand with a hook. However, his hatred for crocodiles escalated to the highest level, as he began skinning them alive and making sure crocodile lovers witnessed it just so he could tease them for it. Present Years after he was mutilated, Niro's eye had also apparently been slashed out in a swordfight (or possibly another crocodile attack), thus driving him to descend even further into madness. He had spent a lot of his time skinning as many live crocodilians as he could, and made sure Isaak was there to see it, until Isaak finally had enough and battled him to put an end to his spree of terror. While he explains that the crocodiles have every right to live, Niro explains his past to him, but Isaak refuses to allow his pity get the better of him and doesn't take Niro's backstory as an excuse for his actions. As Isaak fumes in rage and assumes tiger form right in front of Niro, Niro loses all forms of courage and runs to the mast nearby, running to the Crow's Nest up top. Isaak resumes his normal form and chases him. Realizing he cannot climb the ladder, he assumes his own giant crocodile form and whacks his tail against the mast, shaking it enough to the point that Niro ended up falling all the way to the lower deck again. There, he realized he couldn't flee anymore, and continued to fight the crocodile lover, before indirectly reminding him of his overly-compassionate side for the giant reptiles. His sadistic nature drives Isaak to attack him more, before finally finishing the job by pinning Niro down as a tiger, and snapping his sword in two without a word or second thought. Niro begins to lose what is left of his sanity as Isaak whistles, summoning the Nessie. As Niro yells in a battle cry in preparation to physically fight using his fists, Isaak watches as Nessie leaps out of the ocean. All Niro can do at this point is scream in terror as he is promptly grabbed into the Nessie's jaws, dragged into the ocean, and drowned as Nessie swims off with his corpse to be his meal, ending his reign of terror for good and avenging the deaths of the crocodiles he had killed. Legacy Despite Niro's death, his impact on Isaak's bad side remained somewhat vitally. Isaak had also remarked how the sinister pirate had kidnapped his girlfriend Elizabeth and he had to rescue her with the aid of his Spirit Crocodiles (who couldn't be seen by Niro due to their invisibility), and from there wished for nothing more than for him to die. He was more than grateful when Nessie came along and devoured him, as he reminded his girlfriend of it, even though she didn't appear to remember any of it. Isaak suddenly remembered that she was indeed knocked out, and he was worried he would kill her had he not came and rescued her in time. Trivia * Niro Pagel has very similar antics to Captain Hook from the 1953 Disney film Peter Pan. Both are the main character's nemesis and attempt to kill them, only to end up being eaten (or nearly eaten) by another creature in the end. The only differences are that while Captain Hook doesn't die, Niro dies after being eaten by the Nessie. The other difference is that while Niro has killed dozens, possibly hundreds, of crocodiles over the years ever since he was bitten by one, Captain Hook never killed one crocodile and even nearly got eaten by one. * Niro's death would have been different in earlier concepts of the crossover. Rather than dying in the ocean from being eaten by Nessie, he would've been permanently disarmed and brought to Isaak's Lair as a prisoner, before being fed to his giant Sarcosuchus minion (Sarcosuchus being a giant crocodile). However, this was scrapped as this was seen as too much of a rehash to characters being killed or eaten by the one thing they hate. Category:Male Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mass Murderer Category:Pirates Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Deceased Villains Category:Humans Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Neutral Evil Category:Recurring enemy Category:Misogynists Category:True Villains Category:Eaten